


Not-So-Guilty Pleasure

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [16]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Double Drabble, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, implied naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: None.Summary: It’s only a guilty pleasure if you feel bad about it. Hugh doesn’t have that problem.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Kudos: 15





	Not-So-Guilty Pleasure

Contrary to popular belief, Hugh didn’t always read medical journals.

In fact, he really tried not to read them at all once he was home. That was for work. He kept up with current treatments, and sometimes a really interesting piece of research made him break his rule, but in his down time, he read pretty much anything else. Adventure stories, fantasy, biographies, and even non-fiction made the cut. But if he really wanted to relax, only a trashy romance novel would do.

Paul had given him no end of grief about that for years, but Hugh had never cared. And these days, Paul just shook his head and moved on. So when Hugh shushed Paul tonight as he came in from work – he’d just gotten to the good part, after all – Paul just chuckled as he walked by.

Hugh heard the shower switch on as he turned the page, but that was all. He was too absorbed in the book to pay much more attention.

That is until a very clean but also very naked Paul Stamets calmly sat down on the opposite end of the couch and Hugh decided to forego the written word for the real thing.


End file.
